1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a non-optical portion of an eyeglass frame; in particular, to an eyeglass having specialized hinge which enables the temples being turned outwardly to approximately 180°.
2. Description of Related Art
When looking for an eyeglass frame, comfort is the top concern for most eyeglass wearers. Conventional mass production eyeglass frames often have uniform dimension therefore relatively small room for individual adjustment. The temples lie against the face and may create excessive pressure thereon due to the great variety of human face structure. Resilient materials have been employed to provide a more flexible temple. However, the swap of materials accompanies with higher manufacture cost. Alternatively, some structural modification has been implemented to release the stress created by a rigid frame. This type of flexible hinge is, for example, described in CN 101493583, a spectacle frame with spring hinge mechanism. The spectacle frame comprises a spring joint to connect the frame and temple so to allow some degree of flexibility. Nevertheless, the pivotal angle is relatively limited and the spring joint is prone to break if a force is inaccurately applied.